Mutant Beowolf
The Mutant Beowolf, while being a type of Grimm, is a Beowolf variant that first appeared in RWBY: Grimm Eclipse. Upon death, 75xp and 75 points are earned. Upon assist, 30xp and 30 points are earned. They have 3000 hitpoints. Appearance This Beowolf variant is massively different to its normal and Alpha brethren: it's significantly larger, wider and more intimidating than a normal Beowolf, and is far more threatening in groups than an Alpha Beowolf. Its hulking form hunches, breathing heavily and abnormally for a Grimm. Glowing green spikes jut out of its back and arms, and neon green stripes can be found all over its body. Its white skull is the most armored part of its body, with its eyes blue/green, instead of the usual red/orange. Spawn Locations While this enemy has a chance of spawning in the below chapters, it is also partially up to RNG as well, as there are various different waves you can encounter on various playthroughs. * Chapter 5: Right on Track * Chapter 6: End of the Line * Chapter 8: A Grimm Discovery * Chapter 9: The Grand Tour * Chapter 10: Final Exam The Mutant Beowolf also has a chance of spawning in most Horde Mode waves, most particularly in the later ones. Abilities The Mutant Beowolf has three notable attacks: # A smash attack, where it creates a line of green crystals that do minor damage, with pushback, similar to Weiss's LLLH. This move cannot be countered. # A heavy slash that will push you back a decent distance, and does major damage to your aura. This move can be countered. # A three slash attack that will stunlock you and do heavy damage, and bring the Mutant Beowolf back next to you, regardless of distance at the start of the attack. This move can be countered. All of these can be easily read and predicted, outside of the actual counter button appearing. With the smash attack, it will raise both its arms above its head, and with any of its slash attacks, it will raise one claw to the side. Occasionally, the Mutant Beowolf will do a slash attack that cannot be countered. All attacks can be dodged through and around by your dodge's invincibility frames. However, the three slash attack while requiring multiple dodges, as it will follow you no matter where you dodge to. The more aggressive you act to it, the more aggressive it will act to you, presenting you with more opportunities to counter and dispatch it. It also should be noted that none of these attacks are interruptable. Tactics Like the Alpha Beowolf variant, normally attacking the Mutant Beowolf will reduce damage output by an incredible amount, because of it's guarded state. And unlike the normal Beowolf variant, it's guard cannot be easily broken. The Mutant Beowolf also takes reduced damage, attacks dealing only 40% of their usual damage. This variant of Beowolf cannot be team attacked, either. The best, and easiest way, to dispatch Mutant Beowolves is to counter them or stun them with ranged attacks, and go in for a charged heavy before it goes out of its stunned state. This is significantly harder to pull off in multiplayer, as the chance for other players running in and interrupting your set up is high. It should be noted that in Full Release, Mutant Beowolves no longer show the stunned icon over their head when they are, in fact, stunned. Missing the counter opportunity is not a problem, however, because using the dodge's invincibility frames makes it easy to dodge through its single slash attack, and dodging multiple times will evade the three slash attack. If the Mutant Beowolf does not do a counterable attack, like the slam attack where green crystals appear out of the ground and knock you back, it is very easy to dodge to the side and wait for another opportunity. Constantly countering and using charged heavy, however, will push the Mutant Beowolf further and further back, so be aware of player and enemy positioning, as, in certain levels, the Mutant Beowolf will slide into rocks, making it hard to see if it can be countered. (Most notably, on Chapter 5 final encounter, pushing the Mutant Beowolf back further from where it spawned will push it into some rocks, making it hard to continue your combo.) If you are playing a difficulty other than single player normal, or playing multiplayer with multiple players present, multiple Mutant Beowolves will spawn. If you hold the aggro of more than 1 Mutant Beowolf, the difficulty rating goes up as the Mutant Beowolves will attack you without waiting for the other to finish. (Stunlock deaths through multiple Mutant Beowolves using the three slash attack are quite common.) You can attempt to pull off the stun to charged heavy combo and dodge through the other Mutant Beowolves attacks, or you can drag them around the arena while slowly depleting their health with ranged attacks. Once their health is low enough for you to be brave, you can sneak in your preferred combo to kill them off. The #1 killer outside of stunlocks for multiple Mutant Beowolves is simply losing patience: take your time, use any opportunity you can to increase damage output, and you should be able to dispatch them without any major problems. Unlike the normal variant of Beowolf, it cannot be frozen. Trivia * The Mutant Beowolf could be team attacked at one point, despite the button prompt not appearing. This was quickly patched out. Video proof can be found here. Gallery Mutant Beowolf 2.jpg|A stunned Mutant Beowolf Mutant Beowolf.jpg|Still from RoyalSuitAlice's video about team attacking Mutant Beowolves. This has since been patched out. 20170215183253_1.jpg|Mutant Beowolf's three slash attack 20170215183259_1.jpg|The aftermath of a Mutant Beowolf slam attack 20170215183426_1.jpg 20170215183426_2.jpg mutbeo.png Category:Enemies